


Red Lion

by Xireana_Prime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Red Lion - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Bancho reference, F/F, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Humor, M/M, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Romance, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna is Not Dame, Tsuna is So Done, Yakuza, fem27, fem27R, night/day curse, sawada nana pregnant, secret gang affiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xireana_Prime/pseuds/Xireana_Prime
Summary: Things are different but the same, What if Reborn and Tsuna met a different way?





	Red Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyou Hitman Reborn (C) Akira Amano  
> Red Lion- the Manwah (Korean manga) references (C) Yong Sun Kim  
> Creative license AKA the story plot and new OCs (C) Xireana Prime

There is an urban legend, about a fighter or vigilante. 

With long bright hair, this person fought for the underdogs in the Tokyo area. No slight in their sight was left unpunished and evil doers paid their dues. 

He fought fearlessly fights with only his instincts and courage to guide him.

So much... like a lion.

After defeating all the best fighters and dark in the district, the legendary figure vanished.

Would there come a day where the Red Lion would reappear?

The tough, Charismatic leader that to this day, people still search for...

____________

The first meeting was not what one would expect. It wasn't at school, nor was it at home. But somewhere much more... mundane.

It was around eight pm when a man in a black suit, with a yellow dress shirt and band around his black fedora, walked into a 24/7 hair salon.

He was quite handsome if the female worker's reactions were anything to go by. Not to mention how...familar they acted with him.

"Oh~ Reborn!" They cried.

"Chaos, Ladies." He tipped hat forward with a smirk.

A busty overdressed blonde walked up to him. "What can we do for you Mr. Reborn?"

"I have found myself in need of a trim." He casually replied. 

The blonde smiles and motions for him to follow her. "I can help you. Please sit in the last chair."

He gave a nod of acceptance as he followed the woman. Taking off his had as he sat down. One leg lazily crossing the other. A gecko that had been resting upon his hat crawled to rest in his hands. 

The woman leaned down and idlely snipped a few hairs. "What are you doing here, Reborn?" She murmured.

"Yumi, can't I come by to see an old friend?" He replied. Glancing at her expression from the corner of his eye. He was not disappointed by the irritated look she gave him. 

"With you, nothing is a coincidence." she sniffed.

He gave a quiet chuckle. "Well if your offering," His eyes caught sight of someone entering the salon. 

Three chairs down from Reborn sat a young woman with crimson hair and caramel eyes. To his surprise, she wore boys clothes. 

A young brunette stylist asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Dye it brown and give it a trim." the young woman replied.

Turning his attention back to Yume asked. "What can you tell me about the Sawada's?"

Yume blinked. "Sawada? Not much. Though I feel for Nana."

"Oh?" He asked. Curious on what would make the "Sleeping Death" feel sympathy towards another.

"Rumor has it that Nana had finally gotten the spine to leave her worthless never home husband. Leaving them destitute." Yume recited. 

Reborn hummed. He had seen Imeitsu's mood before arriving. It was a dark one and this would explain it. 

"There's more isn't there?" he asked. 

Yume hesitated. "Only two more things. They're saying that her troublesome child took up a couple jobs to keep them afloat."

"Hm, responsible for a 14-year-old." He comments.

Yume gave a nod. "Very true. The boy is always looking out for his mother, though the grocer said that he's been buying infant su[ies like mad." 

That was interesting. "Infant supplies?"

"Yep."   Yume stated her theory. "Either he got some poor girl pregnant, or Nana's good for nothing Ex, left her a present." 

Reborn got up and placed his hat back on. "Thanks for the trim." 

"Hm." Reborn needed to think. If this Sawada Boy was as worthless as his informants say, then there was little need to put him in line. Let alone bring Nana in danger with a possible child on the way. Interrupted by his thoughts, he heard the girl from earlier snap at the stylist.

"I'm a student! That's why I need it trimmed and dyed!" 

 "What a nasty temper." He chuckled walking out the door seeing her reflection in the glass door.

It was one of pure anger and annoyance. 

Feeling better, he lets a smirk appear on his face, disappearing into the night. 

 

__________________

The red head was still stewing over the fancy pants that had thrown a jab at her temper. It was a flaw she was working on but has yet to fix.

"Fucking jerk, ats like a celebrity." She grumbled. 

With a groan she let the stylist do her work.

An hour later she was free and wondered to a local arcade. 

"Been a while since I came here..." She mused.

Walking in she found a western gun duel game. It was a possible two player and as far as she could see there wasn't anyone there. 

So tossing a few yen into the slot she began to play when a notice popped up.

CHALLENGER REQUEST: DO YOU ACCEPT?

"Hm, might as well." she hummed. 

**(ACCEPT.)**

As that game went on, she realized her opponent was good. But he was using cowardly tactics. Like using a civilian as a shield. When she ran out of ammo and lost she was irritated. wanting to face her opponent, she stomps to the other side and snaps.

"Oi! There are rules to arcade games too, buddy! Play cowardly with the wrong person and you get knifed!" 

After her rant, she finds it's the man from the Salon.

"Is that a threat?" He asks, his shoulders tenses.

She snorts. "Friendly advice." She lifted the back of her shirt. There on her lower back was a scar from a stab wound. "Never play with a Yakuza, their sore losers."

She leaned forward and cocked her head. "Have we met before?"

"Tch. NO." the man replied.

She turns away. "Then I hope we never meet again!" she cheerfully walks away giving him the bird. 

The man pulled down his hat more. 'Was that even a girl?' He thought irritably.

 

 


End file.
